(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pillar insertion combination rack system, and more particularly to one allows fast assembly by having each pillar comprised of multiple sections with each section disposed with a circumferential slot to be secured at a given point by means of a pair of clamping members; each limitation corner of a rectangular or polygonal rack is comprised of a lower ring and an upper ring; each pillar is inserted into the limitation corner of the rack; wherein the diameter of the upper ring is smaller than that of the lower ring with both rings disposed concentrically; each side frame of the rack includes an upper support rod and a lower rod joined to each other with a connection rod; and two abutted side frames of the rack are formed at a right angle to each other and welded or secured with coils of wire at the limitation corner of the rack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pillar insertion combination rack as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1-A of the accompanying drawing, a rectangular rack 2 at its four corners each inserted with a pillar 3; each pillar includes multiple equally spaced sections with a circumferential slot 31 defined by any two abutted sections for locating purpose; a limitation sleeve 22 is each disposed to four corners of the rack 2; at a given location of each pillar 3 where to be inserted into its respective limitation sleeve 22 is secured with a pair of locating clamps 4 by biting two circumference slots; and each pillar is then with its clamped sections inserted into its respective limitation sleeve 22 thus to secure the rack 2 with four pillars respectively at four corners of the rack 2. Multiple racks may be assembled on those same four pillars as required. The prior at for allowing convenient disassembly, assembly and location adjustment has been popularly applied for displaying commodities in a shop or for glove compartment at home.
In the construction of the pillar insertion combination rack as illustrated, each side frame 21 of the rack 2 includes an upper support rod 211 and a lower support rod 212; a connection rod 213 usually made of metal wire material in a wave form is first soldered to both of the upper and the lower support rods 211, 212; the limitation sleeve 22 is related to a hollow cone with a smaller top and larger bottom; each of both ends from each upper support rod 211 and each lower support rod 212 provides a soldering point P for soldering both ends of each side frame 21 to their respectively limitation sleeves 22 to make a frame 2A; and a top 23 usually a mesh is placed into and confined by the frame 2A to complete the production of the rack 2. However, molding of the limitation sleeve 22 consumes much of costs and materials, and as many as sixteen points needs the soldering job to connect four limitation sleeves 22 to four side frames 21 for the production of a rectangular rack 2. Other than minute and complicated soldering process and high process costs, soldering precision and fastness demand are potential factors contributing to the flaws of higher price, difficulties in manufacturing, and higher nonconformity rate found with the rack 2 of the prior art.